I Must Be Dreaming
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Sua vida sempre foi em tons de cinza, mas depois de testemunhar o assassinato da noiva de seu primo, Hinata mais danificada do que nunca,  é levada para viver com o os Uzumaki onde aprende a dar uma chance a si mesma e  a vida.
1. Considerações Iniciais

Tal qual certa autora, dedico essa história a sete pessoas:

A minha mãe, por ser minha super-heroína;

Ao meu pai, por ser o super vilão;

A Yuko, pelas corridas matinais e perguntas cretinas;

A Fer-chan, pelos risos, cicatrizes e maldades compartilhadas.

A Joanne, por ter me dado meu melhor amigo;

A Neil, pelos mundos fantásticos;

E a Dani, por uma vez perguntado a uma menina de onze anos sobre o livro que esta lia.

**Considerações iniciais (aquelas que ninguém vai ler e que eu não sei por que estou escrevendo):**

Essa fanfic é Universo Alternativo – eu sei que eu já disse não gostar muito de UAs, mas não tinha como inserir esse enredo no universo de Naruto sem a coisa ficar hiper forçada – a idéia me veio durante uma viajem de carro, tem como inspiração a música "I Must Be Dreaming" do Evanescence, fazia tempo que eu queria bolar um enredo baseado na música e fiquei feliz quando a idéia finalmente surgiu. O casal, é o de sempre, NaruHina, mas com um foco maior na Hinata, bem maior.

E diferente de "Meu Lar", "Escravo" e das outras NaruHinas que eu escrevi, essa vai ter uma atmosfera mais adulta e falar de assuntos um tanto pesados, como homicídio, cutter, depressão e relações doentias. Mas não se preocupe, eu prometo um final feliz, não vou matara Hinata nesta fic como fiz em "Ghost" e nem encher o saco de vocês com termos técnicos sobre o que cada coisa é até porque eu não saberia fazê-lo, as informações utilizadas nessa história eu adquiri empiricamente ou inventei mesmo.

E sobre os posts, eles viram com uma lentidão bem maior que os de "Meu Lar", e eu vou sempre deixar um capítulo reserva conforme eu for postando, também não deve ser uma long fic, não quero de passe do capítulo cinco.

Bem, pessoal é só isso.

Espero que quem tiver coragem – e saco – pra ler aprecie.

Kurai Kiryu


	2. Hospício Uzumaki

**Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**

**Capítulo I – Hospício Uzumaki.**

_"Você já confundiu um sonho com a realidade?_  
_Ou roubou algo quando tinha dinheiro pra comprar?_  
_Já se sentiu triste...ou achou que o trem andava quando ele estava parado?_  
_Talvez eu fosse louca mesmo._  
_Talvez fossem só os anos 60._  
_Ou talvez eu fosse só uma garota...interrompida"_

_Girl, Interrupted (fragmento) – Susanna Kaysen_

O carro corria na máxima velocidade permitida pela rodovia interestadual, depois de duas horas sentada no avião e mais uma hora e meia sentada naquele carro parecia ser um verdadeiro suplicio para alguém de temperamento dinâmico como Kushina, mas a garota ao seu lado não parecia estar condescendendo de sua exasperação.

Meio deitada, meio sentada com a cabeça apoiada no vidro de janela, era tão bonita quanto calada. Só respondia o que lhe era perguntado e com seus monossílabos e gemidos de concordância quase inaudíveis, desencorajou qualquer tentativa da ruiva de iniciar uma conversa.

Na maior parte do tempo se mantinha tão quieta que por muitas vezes Kushina julgou –lhe adormecida, numa dessas quando a pálida mão descansava sobre a mochila preta e bastante surrada, Kushina notou que havia alguns cortes ocultos pelas tiras de couro negro que envolvia o pulso da moça.

Levou a mão até o fecho de metal do adereço, sua pele com um bronzeado saudável, e bem cuidadas unhas pintadas de vermelho fazendo um enorme contraste com a derme mortiçamente pálida e unhas curtas com esmalte preto descascado da outra que assim que sentiu o leve toque de Kushina virou a cabeça com tal rapidez que seu pescoço estalou perigosamente.

A ruiva nunca havia visto olhos tão assustados como aqueles que agora a encaravam, murmurou algumas desculpas, envergonhada com sigo mesma enquanto a outra ao seu lado se encolhia contra a parede do carro como um gatinho assustado, os olhos brancos pareciam não saber como piscar e se antes ela parecia adormecida, agora parecia ser feita de mármore, não se movia nem mesmo par afastar os longos cabelos negros que açoitavam seu pálido rosto a cada lufada de vento que entrava pela janela do motorista.

Kushina teve vontade de desferir um golpe contra si mesma, no que estivera pensado? Agora tinha certeza que destruira por completo o bom começo que poderia ter tido com a criança danificada ao seu lado.

oOo

- Não tire os sapatos'ttebane! Deus sabe que eu não conseguiria deixar essa casa limpa com o bando de porquinhos bagunceiros que temos por aqui. – riu-se a mais velha deixando as chaves caírem na mesinha de vidro.

- Mãe? – uma voz masculina perguntou e Hinata viu uma cabeça loira surgir e desaparecer rapidamente por trás do umbral que ligava a sala ao corredor adjacente – Paiê! Elas chegaram'ttebayo!

- Mesmo? Já vou!

Depois de alguns segundos, barulhos estranhos vindos de dentro de casa e um "Cadê minha blusa dattebayo?", um par de loiros quase idênticos adentraram na sala fazendo fila para abraçar a matriarca dos Uzumaki.

Eles eram realmente muito parecidos, só era possível diferi-los pela larga diferença de idade entre ambos e os seis pequenos riscos – três em cada uma – que o mais novo ostentava nas bochechas.

- Hmmm – fez o garoto loiro enquanto terminada de vestir a camisa chocantemente laranja – Então essa é tão falada Hinata-chan!

A morena que nada havia esboçado ou dito desde entrara – sua única reação havia sido segurar com força a mochila na frente do corpo como se essa fosse um escudo a lhe proteger – corou fortemente e recuou. Nunca ninguém desconhecido havia lhe tratado de modo tão intimo e ninguém em absoluto jamais havia sorrido de maneira tão verdadeira e alegre ao vê-la.

- Seja bem vinda! – desejou o homem mais velho com seu jeito afável – Fez uma boa viajem? – ela engoliu em seco e assentiu um pouco tardiamente, ele piscou pra ela antes de se virar para o filho – Naruto, leve as malas para cima.

- Hai, hai. – disse Naruto, feliz em fugir de um tapa que a mãe havia lhe dado no traseiro e prontamente alçou a pequena mala aos pés de Hinata e a mochila que ela carregava, a entregar dessa ultima foi meio a contra-gosto, mas o loiro não pareceu notar. - Sou Uzumaki Naruto'ttebayo.

- H-hyuuga Hinata. – gaguejou, mesmo que ele já soubesse, batendo os dedos contra os outros com as mãos na frente do corpo num gesto de auto proteção, agora que lhe haviam tirado a mochila.

- Meu nome é Minato. – disse o pai de Naruto erguendo a mão para apertar a dela, mas desistindo no ultimo segundo por se lembrar da mão suja de graxa que antes estava escondida atrás do próprio corpo, Hinata agradeceu internamente por isso, não gostava de ser tocada.

- Ué? Tem um ovo faltando no meu ninho, cadê a Ino? Eu não disse que era pra avisar que eu estava vindo hoje?

- A gente avisou'ttebayo! – a voz de Naruto respondeu enquanto ele subia as escadas – A Sakura-chan ligou e ela teve que ir lá nos Haruno, daqui a pouco ela chega, aquela porquinha lerda...

Um sapato voou acertando a cabeça de Naruto que gritou.

- Uzumaki Naruto! Não se refira assim a sua irmã!

Ele fez um muxoxo esfregando o cocuruto antes de desaparecer completamente escada a cima.

oOo

Hinata sentiu seu corpo afundar ao se sentar na cama coberta por uma bonita cocha púrpura.

O quarto da filha mais nova, assim como o resto da casa dos Uzumaki era decorado com cores alegres e por certas vezes até berrantes, totalmente diferente dos brancos, negros e pastéis da mansão Hyuuga.

As paredes estavam cobertas por fotos de uma garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis, sempre sorrindo radiante, sempre alegre. Hinata sentiu a inveja pinicar seu coração pesado e um pouco de fúria contida também, jamais fora capaz de sentir tal felicidade.

Ela pulou de susto quando a porta se abriu e por ela entrou a loira das fotos.

Se houvesse um oposto perfeito de Hinata com sua aparência sem vida feita de negros cabelos escorridos, roupas largas e escuras contrastantes com a pele absurdamente pálida seria Ino. Com suas roupas coloridas e femininas, rosto afogueado e pele corada de sol, ela exalava vida por todos os seus poros.

A loira sorriu, era um sorriso diferente dos extremamente francos de Naruto, ou dos afáveis de Minato, o de Ino não era desagradável, mas havia um quê de deboche, tempos depois Hinata descobriu que isso estava em qualquer ato protagonizado pela loira.

- Vejam só! Não é que a nova integrante do Hospício Uzumaki é uma menina bonita? – a morena não pode nada fazer além de corar, Ino riu – Sou Ino, mas que cara mais assustada é essa sua! O que houve? Naruto-baka já te assustou com a chatice dele?

Naquele exato momento o loiro estava passando pelo corredor.

- Pois eu aposto que ela está mais assustada é com a sua feiúra dattebayo!- e dizendo isso saiu correndo as gargalhas da irmã que como um furacão, passou a persegui-lo pelos corredores com o intuito de socá-lo pelo xingamento.

Alheia a tudo aquilo, Hinata puxou as pernas para cima do macio colchão, se encostou a cabeceira de madeira da cama e abraçou os joelhos com força, os olhos brancos ausentes, perpetuamente assustados. Presos ao passado.

oOo

As pás do ventilador de teto giravam mais rápido do que Hinata poderia acompanhar se nelas tivesse prestando atenção. Ino ressonava na cama ao lado, depois de socar o irmão o máximo que pôde, havia voltado e tido uma longa conversa que julgava ter sido com Hinata, embora houvesse falado mais com sigo mesma.

A família jantou às sete horas com o chamado de Kushina e depois de várias farpas trocadas entre irmãos e muitas perguntas que Hinata respondeu com o mínimo de palavras o possível, a morena se declarou cansada e subiu para o quarto que dividiria com Ino.

Toda a atmosfera daquela casa estava fazendo uma pressão insuportável sob seus ombros, eles eram tão _saudáveis_! Sabia que não era intenção dos Uzumaki, mas durante todo o momento em que esteve com eles Hinata sentiu como se esfregassem a felicidade que sentiam em sua cara, riam dela e sua incapacidade de ser feliz. Sua derrota perante a vida.

Era sufocante e desesperador, e não poderia dizer quando, já estava debruçada sobre sua mala revirando suas coisas em busca de um objeto em especial.

O lenço foi jogado displicentemente no todo do bolo de roupas que havia saído da mala e algo de metal reluziu contra a luz fria a lâmpada que iluminava os corredores quando ela entrou no banheiro.

O clic da tranca porta a fez tremer, ou ela já estava tremendo antes?

Quem poderia dizer?

Respirou fundo, tentando sem sucesso se acalmar, um riso lunático e irônico escapou de sua garganta a assustando e ela tapou a boca horrorizada, ah se respirar fundo funcionasse alguma vez...

Sentou-se em baixo do espelho, não queria nem sequer correr o risco de ver o que aconteceria agora, o retrato de sua fraqueza, de sua loucura.

Esticou o braço esquerdo arregaçando a manga da blusa que usava e retirando os braceletes de couro, exibindo os cortes de vários formatos em vários estágios de cura, alguns mais inflamados do que outros e algumas cicatrizes dos mesmos.

Mordeu o lábio com força o bastante para sentir o gosto do próprio sangue, e por fim retirou apertou entre os dedos o objeto que havia tirado de dentro da mala.

Era um punhal de prata, relíquia do Clã Hyuuga. Havia afanado na pressa e no desespero de uma das vezes que tudo ficava insuportável demais, depois daquele dia Hinata sempre o guardava junto a si, pois sempre precisava dele. Sempre.

Encostou a lâmina fria a pele arroxeada do pulso, a lâmina deslizou facilmente embora sua mão tremesse fazendo o corte ficar irregular. Não doía, aliás, naquele momento não havia dor nenhuma, só um leve formigar – até agradável – provocado pelo sangue ao transbordar.

Assim que a lâmina deixou de tocar a pele Hinata gemeu, o alívio era instantâneo, e seu mundo que girava com uma velocidade vertiginante, de repente parou.

Ela sentiu aquela paz se espalhar por seu corpo como uma droga, sua cabeça descansou na parede azulejada e ela rezou par aquela sensação durar para sempre ou para ter coragem e enfiar o maldito punhal no peito, mas isso não ia acontecer. O que restava era prolongar por conta própria aquela paz.

Daí por diante sucessivos cortes vieram com a fugaz promessa de paz.

**

* * *

N/A: Hey... esse foi o primeiro capítulo e estou louca para saber o que vocês acharam...**

**Então, que tal uns reviews? XD**

**A despeito do clima mais leve desse capítulo o próximo deve ser um pouco mais pesado, então preparem seus vidrinhos de Prozac e aquela caixa de bombons carérrima da Kopenhagen porque você vai precisar dela.**

**E, é isso ^^**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	3. O Assassino

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Capítulo II – O Assassino.**

* * *

"Como eu posso fingir que não vejo?  
O que você esconde tão cuidadosamente?  
Eu a vi sangrar  
Você me ouviu respirar  
E eu paralisei  
E fui embora  
Eu devo estar sonhando"

I Must Be Dreaming – Evanescence.

O espelho da penteadeira refletia a manhã enevoada que lá fora nascia. Pesadas nuvens cor de zinco eram emolduradas pelas janelas caprichosamente gradeadas que deixavam entrar no quarto – já naturalmente frio – lufadas fortes de vento que balançavam as cortinas brancas.

Hinata se encolheu debaixo do edredom, "Mais um dia" pensou fechando os olhos com força como se prendesse neles toda dor que sentia.

E com um suspiro pesado afastou de si as cobertas, jogou as pernas para fora da cama, encolhendo os dedos dos pés ao tocarem a superfície fria do chão, passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados e ignorou sua deprimente imagem no espelho do armário quando o abriu em busca de uma muda de roupa.

A porta Bateu quando ela saiu do quarto.

oOo

Não sentiu gosto algum quando depositou as pílulas sob a língua e as engoliu com água.

Era uma manhã comum na casa dos Hyuuga, o café da manhã fora servido às oito horas em ponto, a mais nova havia chegara cinco minutos atrasada, ignorou os frios olhares de censura do primo e retribuiu o breve sorriso da irmã com quatorze músculos disposta a demonstrar alegria e ao mesmo tempo desprezo - pois o desprezo por tudo e por todos era algo tão natural em Hanabi quanto a mecha de cabelo negro perpetuamente caída na frente dos olhos brancos - e então, salvou Tenten do tédio provocado pelo por de Hyuugas silenciosos, com uma conversa amena.

Hinata tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível com seus talheres e seus olhos e seus olhos deixaram seu prato quase não tocado, somente para mirar a irmã quando esta adentrou o cômodo emitindo sua luz brilhante, mesmo que fria.

E se arrependeu amargamente. Havia um imã nos olhos dele, com certeza, em todo ele, com sua terrível força irresistível de atração. Seus dedos trêmulos largaram os talheres e agarraram com força a toalha branca da mesa e a fome quase inexistente desapareceu por completo dando lugar a uma dolorida queimação no estômago.

Quase invisível, um sorriso nasceu no canto dos finos lábios de Neji.

Hinata sentiu como se todo o ar ficasse pesado de repente e se recusasse a entrar em seus pulmões por mais forte que ela o aspirasse, os olhos se arregalaram, seu músculos ficaram tensos e da palma das mãos brotava um suor frio, os gemidos inexistentes impediam-na de distinguir o significado das palavras proferidas na conversa da noiva de Neji com Hanabi.

Então, anunciando que ia trabalhar, Neji se levantou arrastando a cadeira e quebrando o contato visual no processo.

Mas os efeitos do terrível encontro de olhares continuavam borbulhando no estômago de Hinata, e ela poderia jurar estar perdendo a razão.

A despeito de seu olhar horrorizado e de sua palidez de cera, ninguém perguntou o que havia de errado.

oOo

A noite estava chuvosa, era época de fim de inverno em que a chuva caia por cima da neve acumulada criando poças de lama que mais pareciam crateras.

Hinata ficou feliz por não ter que sair, já que estudava com professores particulares em casa como era costume no Clã Hyuuga, Hanabi por outro lado, fizera questão de freqüenta ruma escola regular. Hinata havia lhe trançado os cabelos, enfiado-a num sobretudo e se despedido da irmãzinha mal-humorada – detestava o penteado, mas deixava a irmã fazê-lo por apreciar as delicadas mãos de Hinata em seus cabelos e a canção triste que cantarolava enquanto lhe fazia as tranças que a deixavam parecida com Wednesday Addans.

Hanabi desapareceu dentro do sedan preto e Hinata voltou para o interior da casa, seu professor já devia estar na sala de estudos.

As notas da melodia sombria e melancólica de Henry Mancini que Hinata tocava ao piano ecoavam pela casa, a noite já havia caído, o jantar servido e recolhido e Hanabi estava em seu próprio quarto com os fones de ouvido no ultimo volume.

Os dedos longos e pálidos findaram sua dança pelas telhas brancas e pretas.

Vozes alteradas podiam ser ouvidas além do corredor, o som do jeans raspando no veludo do banco estofado onde estava sentada acariciou os ouvidos da morena quando esta virou o corpo em direção ao assustador som.

Seus passos eram abafados pelo carpete, mas o arranhar de suas unhas no papel de parede era possível de se ouvir.

O som dos gritos aumentava, a porta estava entreaberta deixando a luz e os gritos escaparem para o escuro corredor onde Hinata estava oculta.

- Se fosse somente a traição ainda seria compreensível... Você é um canalha infiel, mas tudo bem... Sabia o que estava fazendo e que quando eu descobrisse não riria suportar tal atitude, mas... NEJI ISSO É MOSTRUOSO! ELA SÓ TEM 16 ANOS! O juiz que te deu a guarda dela e da menininha precisa saber disso! E pode ter certeza que antes do amanhecer ele saberá! – Hinata nunca havia visto tanta fúria e mágoa nos olhos de quem quer que fosse.

O som de algo batendo contra a parede fez a Hyuuga estremecer, mas seu passo foi a diante e ela pode ver uma descabelada Tenten levantar cambaleando, o sangue pingava no carpete vindo de algum lugar entre os fios castanhos.

Ela ainda tentou atacar o primo de Hinata, mas embora tivesse porte atlético, era bem menor que Neji e estava completamente tonta com o golpe, acabou caindo mais uma vez, Hinata queria gritar, mas simplesmente não conseguia, seu corpo não queria se mexer e o sangue retumbava em seus ouvidos.

A silhueta de Neji se aproximou da noiva e por um instante de alívio Hinata achou que ele iria ajudá-la enquanto ela tentava desesperadamente se esquivar.

Os dedos dele entraram por entre os cabelos dela de modo carinhoso, forçando a olhá-lo, os olhos de Tenten penderam entre o brilho decidido e o desesperado, e Hinata já não conseguia suportar.

E sem pestanejar ou deliberar, ele virou a cabeça de Tenten violentamente quebrando-lhe o pescoço, os braços estendidos que tentavam empurrá-lo escorregaram debilmente.

Ela nem ao menos teve tempo de gritar.

O corpo caiu pesadamente no chão, cabelo e sangue espalhados, a cabeça naquele ângulo bizarro.

Hinata soluçou.

O assassino a perscrutou com o canto dos olhos oblíquos.

As penas bambas finalmente ganharam vida e ela correu se segurando nas paredes para não cair e derrubando alguns quadros no processo e só notou que chorava quando sentiu as lágrimas tocar seus lábios e grudar seus cabelos em seus rosto.

A porta de Hanabi foi aberta, um soluço correu o quarto.

A mais nova arrancou os fones de ouvido, assustada, Hinata nunca chorava não importava o que acontecesse.

- O que houve? Nee-chan, o que fizeram com você?

Mas a Hyuuga mais velha não respondeu, somente se arrastou até a cama da irmã e a abraçou com força. Hanabi engoliu seco e se calou, jamais soube o que havia de errado, mas contrariando sua natureza, silenciou suas dúvidas e deixou Hinata ali ficar.

**

* * *

N/A: Esse é o capítulo dois, os próximos viriam em breve, pois já estão escritos, se meu teclado não tivesse bolado um plano maligno contra mim, maldito... **

**Quero agradecer a todo mundo que comentou o capítulo anterior, muito obrigada pessoal! Eu realmente não esperava uma resposta tão positiva quanto a que estou tendo, achei que ia ter muita gente me xingando e talz kkk **

**Sobre o futuro da fic, bem, digamos que vocês ainda terão a chance de me xingar kkkkk**

**Reviews anônimos:**

Kh**: Parece é? kkkkk**

**Bom, fico feliz em saber que gostou, o filme sete foi o melhor, a única coisa boa que a Warner fez por HP em todo esse tempo, divirta-se lendo o livro *.***

Beahh**: Obrigada por tanto elogios, fico muito feliz em saber que você gostou tanto, aí está o capítulo novo espero que você goste tanto quanto do anterior XD**

Mokona Kuramae**: Sobre as pergunta que me fez, a resposta é não, pessoalmente não conheci ninguém que se possa de chamar de masoquista e nem é como eu chamaria a Hinata nesta fic ^^**

**Só coloquei a Ino como irmã de Naruto nessa fic pela semelhança física entre os dois e para fazer o paradoxo entre ela – a garota alegre e saudável – e Hinata que é o contrario de tudo isso.**

**Também fico triste, com a falta de pais em Naruto, mas sem isso haveria coisas que não seriam possíveis no mangá e que são importantes como a relação com o Sasuke.**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	4. Boneca Quebrada

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo III – Boneca quebrada.**

"_Você me deixa doente_

_Porque eu te adoro tanto_

_Eu amo todos os truques sujos_

_E os joguinhos perturbados que você explora_

_Em mim_

_Demência espacial nos seus olhos e_

_A paz surgirá_

_E nos separará_

_E ficaremos sem sentido novamente__"_

_Muse – Space Dementia_

O verão havia iniciado e dias quentes davam vez a noites castigadas por fortes chuvas torrenciais como a que fustigava as janelas da casa dos Uzumaki.

A mesa estava posta, e o cheiro de terra molhada enchia a sala assim como o agradável frescor proporcionado pela tempestade.

Naruto e Minato conversavam animadamente e Kushina, num comportamento atípico, remexia a comida em seu prato e volta e meia, lançava olhares furtivos a Hinata.

A morena se sentia mais vazia de significado do que de costume e a espessa neblina que só ela parecia sentir, cobria todo seu corpo tornando todo e cada movimento exaustivo, uma respiração, uma mudança na expressão facial. Era como se aquela atmosfera de felicidade e normalidade da família Uzumaki tentasse expulsar a presença de Hinata, forçando-a a lutar para continuar a existir, de forma que o delicado equilíbrio do seu mundo interior era facilmente abalado.

- Hinata-san? – seu universo foi perturbado, era como se pudesse sentir as ondas sonoras das palavras de Kushina a atingindo violentamente, levanta o olhar do prato e dirigi-lo a ruiva exigiu uma força descomunal.

Kushina sorriu docemente ao sentir que tinha conseguido a atenção da menina, ela nada iria dizer, bem sabia, raramente o fazia, o único que conseguiam mais do que olhares opacos, movimentos lentos de afirmação ou negação e resmungos quase mudos era seu filho. Naruto parecia emanar uma luz que contaminava a todos, até mesmo a estranha criatura que Hinata era, a garota parecia sugar a cor a sua volta, toda a alegria.

- Minato-kun e eu andamos conversando... – começou após tomar um gole de suco – e concordamos, e acho que você também vai concordar, que você não pode ficar ser se instruir. Sua mãe me disse que no seu clã é costume ser educado em casa, mas na situação atual isso não será possível, então achamos que seria bom para você freqüentar a mesma escola que Ino e Naruto, o que acha'ttebane?

Hinata piscou tentando digerir as informações que recebera, já havia imaginado milhares de vezes como seria freqüentar uma escola regular e nunca lhe pareceu uma boa idéia.

Vendo que todos na mesa esperavam uma resposta, ela engoliu em seco e sorriu nervosamente – não era como se tivesse uma escolha.

- T-tudo bem...

Notou o garoto Uzumaki sorrir em sua direção e sua tez pálida se tornou corada.

Escola... Estava aí um tipo de tortura medieval que ainda não havia experimentado.

- C-com licença. – e saiu arrastando a cadeira, se sentia um tanto enjoada.

_Alguns meses antes._

Seu nome foi proferido em meio a um sussurro, a respiração quente tocou seu pescoço e orelha.

- Neji... nii... san... – pausado e sussurrado o nome dele escapou por entre seus lábios secos.

A língua quente desceu pelo alvo pescoço alcançando a clavícula e quando se aproximava dos seios se afastou.

Os fios dos cabelos castanhos caiam pelo rosto bonito, escondendo fragmentos do sorriso cruel.

Hinata prendeu a respiração, o beijo incestuoso era selvagem e sujo, parecia sugar-lhe a alma, a lucidez, as mãos famintas machucavam sua pele enquanto não só a despia de suas roupas, mas de toda a vergonha, de toda a moral.

As unhas cobertas pelo esmalte descascado entraram na pele branca dos ombros masculinos buscando um contato maior. Sem esperar mais, ele afastou os joelhos femininos, o corpo dela arqueou-se em direção ao dele, as pernas o abraçando pela cintura, o gemido rouco preso em sua garganta.

Sentia pavor de Neji, sabia o quão perigoso ele era, mas nunca disse não, nunca diria, não poderia se tentasse e se tentasse não adiantaria. Não era ela, era ele, eram dele os toques, os beijos os sussurros. Ele sabia onde tocá-la e sabia como fazê-lo.

Hinata não passava de sua boneca preferida, brincar com Tenten era divertido, mas Tenten tinha vontades, não era como Hinata. Cordões invisíveis prendiam suas mãos, pernas, dedos, pálpebras, lábios e todo o resto. E os sorriso cruel mais cruel ficaria se ousasse desobedecer ao mestre da marionete Hinata.

Sorri boneca, e ela sorriria.

Era dono das ações da boneca quebrada que não sabia chorar.

E então, quando se cansava de brincar, a boneca quebrada não podia a liberdade suportar.

Cordas soltas não dão ordens e a deixava cair.

Mais alguns cortes lhe enfeitariam os pulsos livres de amarras, ele ria deles, zombava, a boneca sem vida precisava sentir, não sabia chorar, que sangrasse então! Precisava ver o sangue, prova de que estava mesmo viva, lembrete de que a morte ainda não havia lhe levado para cavalgar.

Outra noite sem dormir, olhos abertos na escuridão e volta o mestre da marionete Hinata, boneca quebrada que não sabia chorar.

**

* * *

****N/A : Eu sei, eu sei! Foi muito tempo de espera pra tão pouco capítulo, mas eu não posso adicionar mais nada neste, foi o especial "Neji e Hinata têm uma relação doente".**

**Que acharam? Eu particularmente gostei desse capítulo, a relação doentia NejiHina é o que eu estava louca para começar a explorar nessa fic, vocês não têm idéia da quantidade de vezes que eu tive que escutar Space Dementia do Muse e The Widow do The Mars Volta para esse capítulo. Não que eu esteja reclamando eu amo ambas as músicas.**

**Bem agora as pessoas que procuram um motivo para o que a Hinata é nessa fic, já tem para onde apontar.**

**Review anônimo:**

Beaah: **Maníaco? Hum… Talvez muahahaha, fico feliz que esteja gostando, muito obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Espero reviews ein!**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	5. O Som do Silêncio

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**

* * *

Capítulo IV – ****O som do silêncio****.**

"_Em sonhos agitados eu caminho só  
Em ruas estreitas de paralelepípedos  
Sob a auréola de uma lamparina de rua  
Virei meu colarinho para proteger do frio e umidade  
Quando meus olhos foram apunhalados pelo lampejo de uma luz de néon  
Que rachou a noite  
E tocou o som do silêncio"_

_Simon & Garfunkel – The Sound Of The Silence_

O verão ainda estava no início, o que significava que Hinata não teria que se preocupar nem tão cedo com a famigerada escola, mas em vez disso, teria que aprender a lidar com um longo mês de férias longe do clã Hyuuga.

A manhã chegava ao seu final, o sol tocava-lhe na pele exposta gentilmente e a brisa vinda do mar – que não ficava muito longe – balançava a barra do seu vestido cor de zinco enquanto ela caminhava pelo gramado da frente da casa dos Uzumaki. Ao chegar ao seu destino, a caixa de correio, levantou a tapinha de alumínio e depositou dentro do objeto pintado de laranja, a carta que havia escrito para a irmã.

Hanabi, depois que Neji fora levado sob custódia para julgamento em que respondia pelo assassinato de Tenten, fora viver com os padrinhos na Inglaterra, já que os Hyuuga, com morte dos pais de Hinata, se resumiam na mesma, Hanabi e Neji. As irmãs Hyuuga tinham respectivamente 16 e 11 anos e ficaram sob a guarda do primo de 19, após o acidente de carro que matara o rico patriarca Hyuuga Hiashi.

Hinata ainda estava distraída, brincando com as pontas das fitas enroladas em seus pulsos cortados quando notou que alguém fazia sombra a frente de si, levantou os olhos perolados e se viu encarando o sorriso radiante de Naruto.

Gostava do garoto Uzumaki, ele era divertido e era capaz de fazê-la sorrir nas suas horas mais sombrias, ele nunca perguntava o que havia de errado com ela, ou se juntava aos comentários sobre o quão era estranha a garota morena que agora morava com os Uzumaki, ele simplesmente se sentava ao lado dela e conversava quase unilateralmente, não de um jeito que a desagradava, mas ele impedia que o som do silêncio que havia dentro dela ficasse alto demais e a deixasse surda, e ao contrário de Ino, não a sufocava com atenções ou a ofuscava com seu brilho, ele o dividia com ela.

Ela tentou presenteá-lo com um sorriso, mas só o que conseguiu foi corar fracamente.

- Ano... Hinata-chan – começou coçando a nuca e colocando a outra mão atrás de si para que ela não visse, ergueu o dedo do meio para Sai e Suigetsu que deixando os skates de lado, o provocavam, como vinham fazendo desde que notaram a proximidade, mesmo que pequena, entre o loiro e Hinata – é que meu pai não vai poder te levar na Dra. Yuuhi, então você vai comigo'ttebayo – ele piscou – Você não tem medo de andar de moto, tem?

Ela engoliu em seco e negou. Com um ultimo sorriso e um gesto de adeus, já ia se afastando em direção a um Suigetsu ajoelhado que parecia pedir em casamento um Sai bancando a donzela envergonhada, quando sentiu sua blusa ser puxada.

- D-desculpe... – murmurou de cabeça baixa.

- Pelo que'ttebayo?

- Acredito que você preferisse s-sair com seus amigos...

- Aqueles manés? - ele arregalou os olhos, descrente – Tá maluca, Hinata-chan? Quando é que eu, Uzumaki Naruto ia preferir sair com um monte de marmanjos chatos em vez de acompanhar uma moça bonita?

Então ela sentiu como depois de muito tempo sentindo um frio interminável, uma brisa morna a atingisse, aquele era o efeito de Naruto. Ela sentiu a estranha vontade de rir da seriedade com a qual ele dizia aquelas palavras, era uma vontade bem rara se tratando dela.

- C-certo...

E ele saiu deslizando no skate atrás da dupla de engraçadinhos que tentaram se esconder atrás dos sérios Sasuke e Gaara que estavam mais a frente.

Com a súbita saída do loiro, a cor que sua presença calorosa havia injetado no mundo de Hinata desapareceu com a mesma rapidez, a pressão da insignificância desceu violentamente sobre ela que tonta, teve que se segurar na caixa de correio para não cair.

oOo

Só saía de casa quando a noite já havia passado da metade, não suportava duas coisas: a) sol e b) pessoas. No silêncio da madrugada ela jamais encontrava o sol incomodo que machucava sua pele e as pessoas da noite não eram como as do dia, sempre prontas para uma conversa amigável, não, naquela rua iluminada pela luz triste e fria dos letreiros de hotéis baratos, conversar com estranhos não era lá uma atividade muito apreciada.

O barulho do carro passando em alta velocidade ecoou a sua volta, a poça que as rodas velozes haviam perturbado não esguichou água o bastante para atingi-la por pouco no meio fio onde estava equilibrada e observando as pontas do coturno preto que usava por baixo da calça pisar no asfalto enquanto atravessava a rua, no lugar do sol, a luz provida de cor desbotada do neon das duas da manhã tocou-lhe o rosto. Ela fechou os olhos, torcendo para que um caminhão a tingisse.

Mas não atingiu.

Agora o som de seus saltos gastos era tudo o que conseguia ouvir, o vento gelado da noite que havia deixado sua pele tão fria e imóvel como o mármore, já não soprava mais.

A casa a sua frente era modesta, com três degraus na entrada fechada por uma porta de ferro. Ela sentou no tapete puído que lhe desejava boas vindas em inglês, os pés encostados no degrau do meio e inspirou o ar fresco com força antes de encostar a cabeça no corrimão decorativo, quando o ar saiu por suas narinas, condensou a sua frente, e ela fechou os olhos.

Uma pesada e grande jaqueta deveria ser posta sobre seus ombros agora, ela deveria sentir o gostoso cheiro masculino na peça de couro e uma risada rouca para acompanhar, mas nada daquilo voltaria a acontecer, e seu meio-delírio, meio-lembrança desapareceu como a névoa criada por sua respiração.

Sentia falta de Kiba, de sentar em sua garupa, abraçar as costas fortes e macias e correr pela cidade na moto que o matou.

Queria sentir aquela sensação de novo, o cheiro peculiar de gasolina, o som das palavras vazias dele ao vento, ele quase a fazia se sentir viva.

Soltou um riso sem humor, estava com ele naquela noite, como em todas as outras, Kiba era um tanto danificado, mas nunca quis morrer, costumava dizer que era um sobrevivente e que era bom que desistissem de tentar derrubá-lo, pois ele nunca desistiria, e ela que tanto desejava a morte fora quem sobreviveu. Se havia mesmo um deus, o cara tinha sérios problemas.

Já passava das três da manhã quando entrou em seu quarto na casa dos Hyuuga, largou os sapatos que havia tirado na entrada, de qualquer jeito no tapete, o cachecol uva que contornava o pescoço alvo enfeitado por um pingente de cristal negro estava sendo retirado quando um relâmpago iluminou o quarto e Hinata descobriu que tinha companhia.

Ela se tornou rígida como uma estátua e respirou fundo, sua ultima ação espontânea naquela noite, o mestre da marionete Hinata estava de volta e pronto para brincar.

oOo

Com alguns cortes a mais, tremores disfarçáveis a olhos desatentos e um olhar vazio, Hinata foi arrastada por Ino e Sakura – melhor amiga da loira – até uma sorveteria. Sabia que tinha sido levada com as duas a pedido de Kushina que ainda teimava em tratá-la como uma garota saudável como a filha e as amigas desta, não reclamava, sabia que a ruiva fazia o que podia e sair com as duas garotas não era assim tão torturante, certo, teria que aturar a felicidade irritante de ambas e se lembrar de tomar seu sorvete antes que ele derretesse e a sujasse chamando atenção para si.

Como as duas tinham – ou pelo menos pareciam ter – bastante assunto para tratar, mal notariam que ela, Hinata não participava ativamente da conversa,nem perguntaria se havia algo de errado quando seu olhar se perdesse e ela começasse a parecer uma estátua de gelo derretendo naquele sol, até porque os garotos estavam jogando basquete na quadra em frente a sorveteria – um time com camisa e outro sem – então as duas tinhas coisas mais interessantes para se olhar.

Naruto chegou na surdina, com um brilho divertido no olhar, levou o indicador aos lábios pedindo a Hinata para não anunciar a presença dele enquanto com gestos felinos roubava o sunday da irmã sem esta perceber –já que olhava abobada para o ruivo do outro lado da rua.

Hinata deixou-se sorrir para o próprio sorvete de creme, antes de encher a colher com o doce e levar aos lábios.

- Nee Sakura-chan, o teme já te deu o fora do dia ou eu ainda vou ter chance de me divertir?

Assustadas, as duas se viraram para ele de supetão, Hinata quase engasgou com o sorvete quando Sakura derramou seu copo ao se mover.

- Naruto! Seu imbecil! Olha o que você me fez fazer! – ralhou Sakura bastante irritada.

Mas ele não mostrou se importar, apenas sorriu satisfeito com o corado de vergonha no rosto dela e a blusa de marca melada de sorvete.

E em meio à confusão de reclamações que surgiu após a chegada do loiro escandaloso, Hinata sentiu sua mão se envolvida pela dele, e logo ela estava sentada na garupa de um garoto que não era Kiba.

- Aonde você vai com ela? – perguntou Ino.

- Não é da sua conta'ttebayo. – respondeu um divertido Naruto antes que Hinata tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo.

Então ele já em cima da moto, fez Hinata o abraçar e logo o ronco poderoso de sua Honda pode ser ouvido enquanto corriam pelo asfalto.

**

* * *

N/A: Miiiiiil desculpas pela demora, mas é que esse capítulo mesmo que curto e previamente escrito parecia sempre interminado...**

**Me inspirei em Missing do Everything But The Girl (obrigada Fer-chan!) e na música que inicia o capítulo.**

**Muito obrigada pelos comentários recebidos n.n**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	6. Vai Embora

**Naruto não me pertence, mas essa história não é sobre ele mesmo.**

**Capítulo não betado nem revisado, sorry.**

* * *

**Capítulo V – Vai embora.**

_"Não sou eu?_  
_Pegue uma semente_  
_Deixe-me cortar_  
_Suas asas sujas_  
_Deixe-me dar uma volta_  
_Corte-se_  
_Quer ajuda?_  
_Agrade-me_  
_Tenho um pouco de corda_  
_Você foi avisada_  
_Eu te prometi_  
_Era verdade_  
_Deixe-me dar uma volta_  
_Se corte_  
_Quer ajuda?_  
_Agrade-me"_

_Nirvana - Polly_

Na maioria das vezes, sentia como se tivesse boiando nas águas volúveis do oceano infinito de sua consciência sobre o mundo.

As pessoas causavam ondas nesse oceano, ondas que se fossem delicadas e agradáveis, fariam-na subir e boiar num nível mais alto e era nesses momentos em que sob seus lábios ela podia provar o gosto doce da felicidade, mas se as ondas fossem bruscas, causadas por pessoas infladas por uma felicidade grande demais, como acontece quando uma onda muito alta atinge a quem bóia muito longe da praia, ela até tentava subir, tentava acompanhar, mas não conseguia. E não levava muito tempo até ser engolida pela onda violenta de emoções e se sentir sufocar com as expectativas alheias. Todos deveriam saber como lidar com a felicidade, não é mesmo? Então porque ela sentia estar se afogando?

E quando não havia ondas delicadas ou bruscas, quando não havia pessoas ou simplesmente elas não podiam lhe afetar e tudo que sobrava era somente ela mesma, Hinata, ela se sentia não estar afundando, não estar confortavelmente elevada por ondas delicadas, mas sentia que estar voltando para casa, para o nível inferior a que realmente pertencia.

Seu lugar era perto da praia, onde boiava sob as águas rasas de sua amada e odiada melancolia. E aquela sensação? Era boa ou ruim? As águas alí eram controladas por ela mesma, mas seu controle não era muito grande e ás vezes era preciso cortes como o que a areia faz na pele de quem se deita na beira da praia, e esses cortes ardiam inflamados, mas eles eram seus e de alguma forma ela se sentia bem por isso. É possível classificar o familiar? A sensação de que algo lhe pertence, não importando o que for, de suas qualidades de que tinha mais orgulho, aos buracos em seu coração, em bom ou ruim? Afinal, é tudo seu.

O som da porta se abrindo, atingiu-a como uma onda delicada, alta o suficiente para emergi-la se seu oceano de pensamentos até o mundo "real".

- Oi – era Kushina, Hinata se aprumou na cama – Como foi com a Dra. Yuuhi? Naruto te levou direitinho'ttebane?

- Hmmm – estava ainda tão dispersa que mal podia juntar as palavras para formar uma frase coerente de resposta – ela hum... foi ó-ótima... Naruto-kun também...

- Que bom! – ela pareceu um tanto feliz demais, meio forçada – quer me contar mais alguma coisa?

Oras! Mas que diabos ela realmente queria?

Hinata com um pouco de atraso na resposta, negou.

- A-acho que não...

- Certo... A festa de aniversário de casamento já começou, a Ino e o resto das crianças já estão na piscina, estão perguntando quando é que você vai descer – essa ultima parte era mentira, pensou Hinata rindo ácida por dentro – não demore muito'ttebane! – as ultimas palavras foram difíceis de ouvir, pois Kushina já tinha deixado o quarto para alívio de Hinata, não e que não gostasse da ruiva, mas aquela felicidade toda argh...

A morena olhou para o livro repousado na cama, onde lia momentos antes e suspirou cansada, festas... Como as pessoas se divertiam em festas? Ela gostaria de descobrir... Como uma criança mimada fez bico. Droga, não queria descer... E a idéia de ter que por aquele biquíni preto que Ino tinha lhe arrumado, não lhe agradava muito...

Não que fosse puritana e achasse errado mostrar o corpo, ou fosse muito feia, era só que odiava roupas que chamavam atenção, a atenção fazia com que as pessoas começassem a reparar nela o que geralmente não era bom, odiava o sol em sua pele e odiava os comentários de como ela precisava mesmo de um bronzeado...

Se pudesse escolher, teria escolhido não ter nascido, mas não tendo essa opção, escolheria ter nascido na era romântica, onde ela não sentiria como se estivesse sendo iluminada por um sol negro num mundo branco - ou seria um sol branco num mundo mergulhado em trevas? A velha questão de quem realmente estava quebrado, ela ou o mundo, voltava a lhe perturbar -, onde ela seria como os outros, onde o que ela era, seria aceitável, compreendido... O véu cinza que a tudo cobria seria visível a todos e não só aos poucos como ela...

- Ou não... – disse olhando para o livro, pensando em Lestat¹ e como ele o jovem mortal do século XVIII era parecido com a Hinata moderna e mesmo assim tão diferente dos outros a sua volta - Bem, pelo menos no seu tempo, príncipe, não havia festas na piscina...

oOo

A música de péssima qualidade atingiu seus ouvidos quando estava no meio das escadas, agora, na varanda, já era insuportável.

- Finalmente! – um divertido Minato saudou-a enquanto carregava uma bandeja com bebidas, Hinata sorriu sem graça e tratou logo de pegar algo para beber, boca ocupada era sempre uma ótima desculpa para não falar – Estão todos na piscina, olha lá o Naruto empurrando a Ino dentro d'água, agora ela deve tentar fratricídio... Esses dois...

O grito da loira quase abafou o som das potentes caixas acústicas.

- NARUTO! SEU IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!

- O loiro somente ria acompanhado da maioria das pessoas em volta.

Hinata cuidou para passar o mais longe e despercebida o possível, deitou em numa espreguiçadeira meio escondida por um guarda-sol e voltou à Inglaterra e ás discussões filosóficas entre um vampiro de duzentos anos e um mortal no fim da vida. Ninguém ia realmente notar o que ela estava fazendo, então que diferença fazia parecer deslocada na piscina ou no seco? Pelo menos no seco ela poderia parecer deslocada enquanto lia.

oOo

O barulho da lâmina caindo no chão fez Hinata estremecer, ele a olhou com desdém, como se fosse lágrima, uma gota de sangue vagarosamente escorregou pelo pulso cortado até cair manchando o azulejo.

Seu estômago afundou quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta, alguém havia descoberto seu esconderijo ela fechou os olhos e rezou para que não fosse Hanabi. Alguns segundos se passaram e ninguém gritou, não era Hanabi, mas não ouve tempo para que ela sentisse alívio por isso.

Lágrimas de verdade escorreram, dessa vez por seus olhos, os braços dele a envolveram.

Ela apanhou a lâmina e deixou que ela percorresse novamente o caminho tortuoso por pele, se irritando internamente quando a linha vermelha falhava graças as suas mãos trêmulas.

As mãos dele cobriram a sua e por um momento ela achou que ele a ajudaria, que a força dele faria com que ela conseguisse fazer cortes mais profundos, irreversíveis.

Mas, não foi o que aconteceu. A respiração quente dele em sua orelha moveu seus cabelos fazendo com que os fios grudassem em sua bochecha coberta por uma camada fia de suor frio. Hinata começou a soluçar em seu choro. Ele tinha a parado. O alivio para sua dor, seu desespero, tinha sido suspenso. E ela só conseguia chorar em resposta, como uma criança faminta o faria se lhe tomassem a mamadeira nos primeiros goles.

Não havia a noção de que a olhos sãos ferir a si mesma era uma coisa terrível. Só havia a ciência de que o corte que devia doer aliviava o sofrimento.

Portadores de olhos sãos não poderiam compreender. Pessoas assim não conheciam a dor como ela.

- Feridas não lhe fará menos desejável aos meus olhos, Hinata-sama. – ele deu um meio sorriso - Desista.

Nem mesmo _ele_ entendia.

oOo

Fragmentos entrecortados do pesadelo que tivera continuavam a permear sua mente. Havia um rio congelado sob seus pés, ela corria, a neve estava manchada de sangue, alguém estava a perseguindo, um assassino...

Ela abriu a torneira da pia do banheiro com certa impaciência e enquanto apertava os olhos e molhava o rosto, exorcizava as imagens assustadoras.

Como um abraço reconfortante, ela sentiu a presença conhecida do loiro atrás de si.

- Você está bem dattebayo?

O espelho refletido o rosto assustado de Naruto. Ela deu uma olhada em seu próprio rosto tentando entender a pergunta dele, afinal ela só estava lavando o rosto, isso não seria nada demais se sua pele não tivesse não pálida quanto às velas que derretiam nas catedrais do ocidente.

Ela secou uma gota d'água em sua testa e recuou um passo.

- Hinata-chan?

- E-eu estou b-bem sim...

- Você não me parece nem um pouco bem, 'tá mais branca que um cadáver!

Ela gostaria de ser um cadáver.

O estômago de Hinata se revirou e ela caminhou vacilante para a privada, se xingando internamente por estar tendo platéia para a cena que protagonizava.

- N-naruto-kun? Pode me deixar soz-zinha?

O cenho do loiro se fechou e ele inflou o peito, contrariado.

- Mas é claro que não dattebayo!

Ele se aproximou dela que recuou.

- Pare com isso'ttebayo! Não é como se eu fosse abusar de você em vez de segurar seu cabelo, com essa cara verde de Frankenstein, tá na cara que você vai vomitar!

Ela se curvou em direção a privada, ele tentou tocá-la.

- V-vai emb-bora N-n-neji! - ela bateu na mão dele resmungando nervosamente, estava totalmente fora de si.

Ele franziu o cenho confuso com o nome que ela lhe tinha chamado, mas voltou a se aproximar, ele era persistente e segurou os ombros dela por trás, o vômito veio fazendo com que ela perdesse as forças impedindo-a de se "defender" dele e passasse a buscar apoio nas bordas do vaso sanitário.

Ela podia sentir as mãos grandes dele afastando sua franja da testa suada, sussurrando palavras de conforto que ela não conseguia ouvir, mas a cada vez que ele involuntariamente esbarrava nela por tás ele se sentia mais enjôo e medo, as lágrimas se misturavam ao vômito que ia se findando.

Hinata desabou sentada no chão azulejado, talvez tivesse se machucado se Naruto não a tivesse amparado.

Ele continuava murmurando que ia tudo ficar bem, mas ela não acreditava, sabia que não era verdade.

* * *

Lestat¹ - Personagem das 'Crônicas Vampirescas de Anne Rice.

* * *

**N/A: Então, depois de séculos está o capítulo 5. Foi um sacrifício escrever isso, mas titio Kurt Cobain ajuda. No início eu disse que esperava que a fic não passasse do cinco, bem é só mais uma esperança minha que se desfaz... Deixa pra lá.**

**Bem, é isso, até o capítulo 6.**

**Kisus**

**P.S.: Pra quem não sabe eu tô com um profile novo em parceria com a Fer-chan já tem uma oneshot e dois drabbles lá: http : / www . fanfiction . net / u / 2666311 / Retirem os espaços e aproveitem.  
**


	7. Armadilha

**Naruto não me pertence.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Armadilha.**

_"Efetivamente às vezes pareço alegre e afável; _

_Converso também com os outros de modo bastante razoável;_

_E a impressão é de que, só Deus sabe como, me sinto bem. _

_No entanto, a alma permanece no seu sono mortal, e o coração sangra por mil feridas abertas."_

_Hugo Wolf._

- Agora me conte, - disse ele colocando uma xícara fumegante de chá na frente dela e indo para o outro lado do balcão, o loiro apoiou os cotovelos no mármore e a cabeça em cima das mãos enquanto a olhava inquisidoramente, não era um pedido, ela notou. – o que afinal aconteceu com você?

A primeira reação dela foi mentir.

- N-não sei... Acho que foi algo que comi na f-festa...

Ele endireitou a coluna, apoiou as palmas das mãos no balcão e olhou para ela com desconfiança. Hinata tentou tomar um gole do chá, mas o cheiro que deveria lhe apetecer lhe dava ânsias.

- Engraçado, porque eu posso jurar que vi você ler aquele seu livro durante a festa inteira, sem comer ou beber nada, nem o bolo dattebayo. - Ela engoliu em seco. – mas a expressão dele suavizou. – Eu sei que estou sendo intrometido'ttebayo, nós mal nos conhecemos, mas – ele fez uma pausa – eu estou realmente preocupado com você dattebayo... – ele aproximou o próprio rosto do dela, talvez para melhor enxergá-la na escuridão da cozinha onde a única fonte de lua era a do poste lá fora que se infiltrava por entre as cortinas.

Mesmo assim ela nada respondeu, era como se sua voz tivesse sido trancada para sempre em sua garganta.

Mas Naruto não estava disposto a desistir dela.

- Aquele nome que você me chamou, Neji, ele é o seu primo não é? – ela sentiu a náusea voltar com tanta força ao ouvir o nome do primo que teve que segurar a respiração para não vomitar. Naruto percebendo o movimento correu para ajudá-la. – Hinata-chan? Você está bem? Fala comigo'ttebayo!

Mas ela não atendeu, acabara de desmaiar nos braços do loiro.

Naruto olhou para o rosto pálido da garota, xingando-se internamente pela participação em seu desmaio enquanto observava as linhas de seu rosto bonito suavizarem até parecer que ela dormia calmamente, ele desejou que assim fosse.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, ele a suspendeu decidido a carregá-la até a cama, mas não desistira de conseguir o motivo para o comportamento dela, iria esperar a hora certa.

oOo

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte em sua cama rezando para que os acontecimentos da noite anterior tivessem sido só um sonho, um sonho realmente ruim, mas não fora, e ela sabia disso.

Tratou de desviar de todos os olhares que Naruto lhe lançava ao longo do dia e tomou cuidado para não ficar sozinha com ele, até mesmo fora ler na varanda pela manhã e não na sala como de costume onde ele a essa hora costumava estar jogando vídeo-game.

Os dias se passaram desse modo e ele nada tentou, na verdade ela ficou surpresa em notar que ele não estava de forma nenhuma agindo diferente com ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Tanto que no dia da consulta com sua psicóloga, ela nem ao menos achou estranho que ele fosse quem a levaria em vez de Minato, a quantidade de ansiedade diante disso fora a de simplesmente por estar perto dele.

Dele e daquele calor vital que ele emanava que parecia bloquear o miasma que vinha dela corrompendo as pessoas ao redor e do qual ele parecia ser imune. Ele a fazia se sentir tão bem que os dias que fugira da presença dele tinham sido mais sombrios do que de costume.

Ela colocou o capacete que ele havia lhe entregado obedeceu ao comando dele abraçando-o por trás o som do motor acariciou seus ouvidos e logo eles estavam correndo, ela fechou os olhos, mas para sua surpresa não desejou que Naruto fizesse o mesmo e eles acabassem morrendo numa batida sanguinolenta digna de Tarantino, como normalmente fazia quando estava daquele mesmo modo com Kiba, por algum motivo, Hinata não achava justo levar o loiro com ela.

oOo

Ela ainda não acreditava que tinha concordado em parar com Naruto para tomar um sorvete. Tinha sido muito idiota para não perceber que ele provavelmente esteve tramando aquilo desde o começo, fingindo estar tudo bem.

- Sabe, - começou ele tomando uma generosa colherada do sundey com cobertura tripla de caramelo que ele pedira – quando eu tinha uns oito ou nove anos e a gente morava nesse lado da cidade, meu pai costumava trazer eu e Ino aqui eu nunca provei um sundey com cobertura tripla de caramelo mais gostoso. Mas aí a gente se mudou e quando eu voltei pra ver, tinham vendido a sorveteria antiga e aberto essa... – ele fez uma cara irritada e olhou com ressentimento para o soverte – Odeio o sorvete daqui dattebayo!

Mas do jeito que ele comia, parecia gostar muito, fora primeira vez que Hinata teve vontade de rir em dias, mas o riso foi sufocado pelo aperto de apreensão em seu estômago.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou entre os dois e Hinata não estava disposta a fazer na da para rompê-lo, mas Naruto sim, o loiro respirou fundo e buscou o olhar dela que abaixou o rosto como se o olhar dele fosse ofuscante, e talvez para ela fosse.

- Hinata-chan... – ele tentou, deixando o sorvete totalmente de lado, vendo que não tinha resposta, ele levantou o rosto dela cuidadosamente – Me desculpe por ter sido tão assustador naquela noite – ela podia sentir o próprio rosto se tingindo de vermelho – é só que... Eu fiquei _realmente_ preocupado com você passando mal daquele jeito, eu pensei em avisar a minha mãe, mas achei que você não quisesse que mais ninguém ficasse sabendo do que aconteceu dattebayo...

- O-obrigada... – agradeceu ela sinceramente, mas com os olhos baixos.

Ela pode enxergar um fragmento do sorriso dele com sua visão lateral.

- Sabia que você é mesmo gata?

Ah, tinha isso também, ele não perdia uma chance de flertar com ela o que normalmente fazia com que a mesma desejasse que a concentração de sangue que vinha para seu rosto atacasse seu cérebro concertando o que havia de errado com ele ou a matando de uma vez.

oOo

Depois do dia no café, no qual todos na casa dos Uzumaki se surpreenderam com a volta de uma Hinata menos estranha do que costume - era como se a nuvenzinha negra que parecia estar sempre chovendo em cima dos cabelos lisos da moça, tivesse dando espaço para um raiozinho de sol, um bem pequeno, mas lá estava ele – o filho mais velho de Kushina e sua afilhada passaram as ser vistos juntos quase sempre o que gerava piadinhas e olhares maliciosos de Ino, mas essa atitude nunca ficava de graça, Naruto tinha suas pequenas vinganças perante a irmã.

Hinata não precisou desviar os olhos de sua leitura para saber que era ele quem tinha se sentado ao lado dela no sofá, o calor que vinha dele o anunciava não importava o quão felinamente ele se portasse. Mesmo porque ele nunca era silencioso.

- Lendo o que? – ela ouviu o chiado da latinha de refrigerante dele sendo aberta.

- Um livro. – mas ele viu ela esconder um sorriso e dava pra ver que ela tinha parado de ler já que seus olhos não mais se moviam.

- Não diga'ttebayo... Qual livro? - Ela virou a capa do livro parque ele lesse o título. – Edgar Allan Poe? Que tipo de livro tem um nome desses?

Ela riu fracamente.

- O n-nome do livro é "Histórias Fantásticas", N-naruto-kun, Allan Poe é o a-autor.

- Ai credo! Eu já li esse livro – ela o olhou surpresa – é horrível, e não faça essa cara'ttebayo! Já não basta o resto do mundo com essa palhaçada de que eu sou burro.

- N-não acho que você seja, - disse ela com sinceridade – m-mas porque disse que o livro é horrível?

- Porque é ué! Você não fica assustada com essas histórias cabeludas? Tem aquela do macaco... urgh – ele fez uma de suas caretas hilárias antes de tomar um gole da bebida.

- Na v-verdade, eu gosto bastante delas.

- Realmente Hinata-chan, você é um caso perdido de estranhisse... – ele colocou a latinha em cima da mesinha de centro e se aproximou dela, de forma que a única coisa que separava seus rostos era o livro que ela segurava como um escudo – Mas eu meio que acho isso kawai... – disse ele tirando o livro da frente dela gentilmente e com aquele sorriso que valia por mil sóis.

- N-n-naruto-kun...

- Hm? – perguntou ele mais perto, tanto que podia ver os nuances mais escuros e mais claros de seu olhos acinzentados e contar as pequeninas sardas que cobriam o nariz da moça.

- N-nós não...

- Shiii... – ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela e aproximou mais seus rostos, os lábios dele estavam tão próximos que ela quase podia senti-los – Posso beijar você'ttebayo? – ele pediu um sussurro.

Os lábios dela se moveram num "pode" mudo, e então. O livro caiu esquecido no sofá, mas mãos dela agarraram o rosto dele e o corpo de Naruto se inclinou em direção do dela.

Os seios dela presos por um corpete justo, se movimentavam em direção ao peito dele graças a sua respiração ofegante. Fora diferente de tudo que Hinata já provara, era diferente de deixar ser beijada pelos lábios famintos de Neji, ou se entregar ao calor fugaz do beijo de Kiba, ela se sentia como se tivesse mordendo um pedaço generoso de felicidade pura. Mas a sensação de euforia que lhe descia pela garganta dando-lhe esperança de conquistar com aquele beijo tudo o que faltava a ela morria quando Hinata notava que a felicidade parecia não encontrar o caminho certo dentro de seu corpo, era como se a coisa realmente não funcionasse nela, se sentia presa numa armadilha, seu próprio corpo ou o que quer que seja que havia de errado nela a impedia de alcançar o objeto de sua deficiência.

Então quando os lábios dele deixaram os seus a dor foi tão grande, a certeza de que nada bom nunca iria acontecer com ela era tão arrebatadora que seu coração parecia estar sendo esmagado por uma pedra de chumbo.

- Hey... O que houve dattebayo? – perguntou ele retribuindo o abraço forte e necessitado que ela lhe dava enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros –Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado?

Mas ele logo notou que não receberia mais nenhuma resposta dela pelas próximas horas e não insistiu, já tinha se acostumado com aquele comportamento silencioso vindo da dona daqueles olhos brancos que ostentavam tanta dor.

"_Estou vivendo em uma época  
Cujo nome não sei  
E apesar do medo me manter seguindo em frente  
Meu coração ainda bate tão lentamente_

_Meu corpo é uma jaula que me impede  
De dançar com aquele que amo  
Mas minha mente possui a chave"_

_My Body is a Cage – Peter Gabriel_

* * *

**N/A: Impressionante como sempre que eu termino uma cap dessa fic eu sempre acho que tem alguma coisa faltando ao mesmo tempo em que sei que se escrevesse mais alguma coisa seria apressar a história, e por falar em apressar a história, o que acharam? Corri demais? Eu não acho que tenha – mas vocês têm a total liberdade para discordarem de mim, que fique bem claro – acho que se adiasse mais um pouco a relação dos dois ia ficar meio como enrolação ou sei lá.**

**De qualquer forma espero que tenham gostado.**

**Agora só mais um dou dois capítulos para o fim. Eu sempre disse que essa fic seria curta.**

**Kissu no Kokoro**


	8. Segredo

**Naruto não me pertence.**

**Para quem quiser conhecer a capa e a playlist da fic: http : / kurai-kiryu . livejournal . com /7829 . HTML (sem os espaços)**

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Segredo.**

"_E o céu está cheio de sonhos  
Mas você não sabe voar  
Eu não tenho uma resposta simples  
Mas sei que eu poderia responder_

_Algo melhor_

_Esse sentimento não irá passar__"_

_The Killers – This Is Your Life_

Ele puxou um de seus braços, ela virou a cabeça, desviando o olhar quando ele tocou no fecho de metal de seus braceletes.

Hinata soltou um lamento incapaz de puxar o braço de volta.

Ele sorriu.

Lá estava, a leitosa e semitransparente pele do pulso dela, coberta por sua finas cicatrizes brancas, riscos vermelhos e marrons.

Ela apertou os olhos para não chorar, com o rosto ainda virado o máximo possível para longe de Neji.

- Olhe para mim Hinata-sama... – a voz dele era suave como veludo e baixa como o som do bater das asas de uma borboleta.

- P-p-p-or favor! – ela suplicou, lágrimas escapavam por entre suas pálpebras apertadas.

Mas ele não precisou dizer mais nada, logo ela estava abrindo os olhos e virando rosto na direção que ele queria.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, havia uma lâmina tocando sua pele e ela nem ao menos percebeu, era seu punhal, o mesmo punhal que era a chave da porta de saída de seus desesperos, agora lhe traia, transformada em instrumento de tortura nas mãos dele.

Neji amou cara linha da expressão horrorizada no rosto dela antes de fazer um longo risco vermelho na superfície branca da pele da prima.

Hinata soluçou, o sangue pingou no carpete.

Ele beijou a ferida, tingindo seu sorriso cruel de vermelho, a respiração quente dele balançou os fios negros do cabelo de Hinata lhe causando arrepios.

Os lábios dele tocaram sua orelha manchando-a também de vermelho.

- Eu não me importo.

Ela sufocou um grito quando sentiu a ponta fina da lâmina atravessar o tecido de suas roupas e penetrar em seu tronco.

Os olhos brancos de arregalaram horrorizados, sufocando com o sangue em sua boca, Hinata piscou antes de levantar o olhar buscando o do assassino, mas só encontrou uma luz cegante vinda da janela.

Demorou um pouco para perceber que estava deitada e não de pé, que o gosto metálico em sua boca era do lábio que ela mordeu enquanto dormia e que graças a Deus ninguém havia lhe tirado os braceletes.

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar, mas essa vontade não tinha nada haver com o grito de terror trancado em seu peito, ela havia chegado tão perto de se livrar daquilo tudo e no final havia sido só mais um sonho.

oOo

- Hinata-chan?

Com muito custo ela esboçou um "Hã?"

Parecia que ela tinha engolido ácido, seu estômago doía daquele jeito que ela sabia que não tinha nada haver com comida, Deus, suas mãos tremiam tanto, sua cabeça pulsava sem doer, mas seus pensamentos não conseguiam fazer conexão um com o outro. Ela piscava os olhos e via tudo nublado, a cor havia desaparecido e seu coração pesava, cansado de bater.

- Você 'tá legal? – havia realmente preocupação na voz dele, ela sufocou um grito que ficou preso em sua garganta crescendo como um tumor.

Ela o olhou ferida, como se ele a houvesse xingado, nos olhos toda a dor do mundo, é claro que ela não estava bem. Ela nunca estava.

- Alguém fez alguma coisa pra você ficar assim? – perguntou assustado, ela negou, mordendo o lábio com força e fechando os olhos, ele não merecia conhecer aquela dor - Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

Ela soluçou violentamente, agora o corpo todo tremia.

Ele a abraçou com força, quase tão confuso quanto ele estava quebrada.

Ela afundou as unhas nas palmas da mão, se recusando a abraçá-lo, ele não a entendia, jamais iria saber, não era culpa dele, ela desejava de todo o coração que ele nunca soubesse o que ela sabia para poder entendê-la, porque ela conhecia muito bem esse preço, mas esse mesmo coração queria poder comparar suas cicatrizes, desejar o bem de Naruto não diminuía sua raiva, sua solidão. Ela não o abraçou de volta, ele não se importou.

oOo

- Olá. – ela lhe saudou com um sorriso nos lábios e uma pergunta nos olhos – Você não é o garoto dos Uzumaki? O rapaz que sempre traz a Hinata-san?

Naruto sorriu meio sem jeito para a estonteante morena a sua frente.

- Sou sim'ttebayo – e riu nervosamente, afinal, ele só tinha dezessete anos e ela era mesmo muito bonita.

- Er... Hoje não é dia de consulta da Hinata e você não parece estar aqui para trazê-la numa consulta de emergência, então, o que deseja?

Naruto respirou fundo antes de começar.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você, não quero que Hinata-chan saiba que eu vim aqui, pelo menos não agora'ttebayo...

- Você sabe que eu não posso te dizer nada sem a autorização dela não é mesmo?

- Eu não quero que você me conte nada... quero contar algo a você dattebayo.

- Você tem certeza? Você pode ficar mal com a Hinata-san. Ela pode se sentir traída se foi algo que Lea te contou.

- Hinata-chan não me contou nada dattebayo... E eu tenho certeza sim... Eu... –ele titubeou – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa! E a falar com você é a única coisa que consegui pensar dattebayo...

- Se não foi algo que ela te disse fico mais tranqüila... O que você quer me contar? – Ele mordeu os lábios. – Eu prometo fazer tudo que tiver ao meu alcance para ajudar a Hinata-san. – Ele a olhou hesitante, como se avaliasse se devia ou não continuar com aquilo. – É melhor que conversemos lá dentro.

Ela abriu a porta branca da sala por onde Naruto sempre via Hinata desaparecer e ambos entraram. Kurenai fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse na poltrona branca que havia lá e assim Naruto fez.

Ela puxou a cadeira que ficava atrás de uma escrivaninha que havia na ela e se sentou na frente dele.

- Vamos lá, - começou ela desabotoando a manga de sua blusa social antes de virar a correntinha do relógio para conferir a hora - você está com sorte, meu paciente desse horário ligou cancelando hoje.

- Er... – ele limpou a garganta antes de começar – Pois é, aconteceram umas coisas esses dias que me fizeram perguntar a minha mãe sobre o que aconteceu a Hinata-chan, então eu sei da morte dos pais dela e coisa do tal primo que tinha a guarda dela ter sido acusado de assassinato e tudo mais dattebayo...

- Sim... – ela o incentivou.

- Mas eu acho que aconteceu mais do que isso'ttebayo. Acho que ele fez alguma coisa com ela também, ameaçou ou sei lá o que.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Porque você acha isso?

Ele respirou fundo e com um olhar decidido narrou os acontecimentos das ultimas semanas para a bonita psicóloga que escutava tudo atentamente.

oOo

- Ih... - ele fez uma careta enquanto jogava o capacete em cima do sofá – Não 'to' gostando da cara de vocês'ttebayo.

Kushina lhe deu um sorriso estranho. Ele buscou o olhar do pai, mas o sempre sorridente Minato, se mantinha sério.

- Naruto, nós precisamos conversar. – disse o mais velho tomando gentilmente a xícara de chá das mãos da esposa e colocando a peça de porcelana sobre a mesinha de centro.

- O que aquela porquinha fez dessa vez e colocou a culpa em mim dattebayo?

Kushina suspirou pesadamente.

- Não tem nada haver com sua irmã, querido, é a minha afilhada Hinata-san'ttebane...

Naruto franziu o cenho.

- Filho, se sente, por favor. – pediu Minato, Kushina lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento.

O garoto se jogou de qualquer jeito no sofá olhando os pais com curiosidade.

- Como você sabe, o primo que tinha guarda da Hinata-san antes de nós, está senso acusado de assassinato dattebane... – começou Kushina

-E nós notamos que você e a Hinata-san ficaram muito próximos ultimamente... – completou Minato que uma vez os pegara aos beijos no pomar.

- O júri acha que a Hinata viu alguma coisa e querem que ela vá testemunhar'ttebane... – Kushina mordeu o lábio – Eu preferiria que ela não fosse, ela não tem base emocional para uma coisa como essa... – o aborrecimento estava claro na voz da ruiva.

- Então porque vocês estão deixando ela testemunhar dattebayo? – perguntou Naruto com revolta, Kushina fechou os olhos com uma ponta de irritação, sabia que seria daquele jeito seu filho, além de exatamente como ela usar a educação que recebera somente em raras ocasiões, também sofria da "síndrome do herói rebelde".

- É uma ordem judicial Naruto. – esclareceu o pai, mas a expressão de Naruto não suavizou.

- E como ela não tem uma base emocional boa, – continuou Kushina como se nunca tivesse sido interrompida – seria muito nobre de sua parte que desse um apoio maior a ela agora'ttebane.

- Ainda acho que vocês não deviam deixar ela ver aquele monstro do primo dela nunca mais dattebayo! E é óbvio que eu vou apoiar a Hinata-chan! – e revirou os olhos, Kushina precisou de muito autocontrole para não pegar de volta a xícara e jogar na cabeça do filho. – Era só isso? – E se levantou com o capacete em uma das mãos.

- Era sim, pode ir. – disse Minato louco para tirar o filho da presença da aura assassina da esposa. – Nosso Naruto é um bom garoto. – comentou.

- Pena que prefere ignorar a educação que eu dei a ele dattebane!

Minato prendeu o riso, não era como se sua esposa se portasse como uma dama.

oOo

Às vezes era difícil até mesmo abrir os olhos.

Não que ela se sentisse sonolenta, mas é que o brilho, as cores, ela não conseguia agüentar. Seus olhos se recusavam a enfrentar tudo aquilo, pareciam incapazes de enxergar a vida em todo seu esplendor, era como se um véu negro cobrisse seu rosto, véu negro de viúva, de luto pela vida que nunca pôde ter.

Ele afastou os cabelos dela que caiam bagunçados pela cama, as mãos estavam pálidas e arroxeadas pela violência com as quais as fitas roxas foram presas com nós apertados em volta dos pulsos dela, ele teve vontade de desatá-las, mas sabia que ela não gostava que tocassem nos enfeites.

- Acabaram de me contar'ttebayo... - Ela se encolheu acariciada pelo calor reconfortante os dedos dele enquanto o loiro afastava os fios negros que lhe cobriam ralamente o rosto. – Eu sei que rolou uma coisa errada entre você e esse seu primo dattebayo... Se você quiser, eu te coloco na minha garupa a gente foge para as colinas e você não precisa dizer nada a juiz nenhum'ttebayo!

Como sempre, ele conseguiu a façanha de fazer com que ela tivesse a estanha vontade de rir. Notando que ela parecia mais relaxada, Naruto virou o rosto dela delicadamente de forma que pudessem manter contato visual.

- O que acha?

Ela riu fracamente, ele sorriu, o corpo dela relaxou por completo antes de ela se sentar na cama onde antes estava deitada.

- V-você sugerindo uma f-fuga?... Acho q-que é mesmo o fim do mundo! – mas o tom dela era tão leve que quase não dava para captar a ironia que a sentença deveria ter.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, a abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo casto na testa, ela estremeceu meio corada, se aconchegando melhor ao abraço e abaixando o rosto com o fim do beijo. Mas o tremor não tinha nada haver com sua timidez.

O silêncio entre os dois reinou por um tempo, era um silêncio de antecipação que o coração pesado de Hinata desejava e ao mesmo tempo hesitava em quebrar.

O abraço dele era quente, as mãos dela tremiam e as lágrimas acumulavam nos olhos perolados.

- Hinata-chan... – chamou preocupado quando notou que as ela havia lhe molhado a camisa – Porque está chorando'dattebayo?

Ela fungou, ainda agarrada ao tecido laranja da blusa dele.

- E-e-u quero te c-c-contar uma c-coisa... O-o que eu vi o n-nii-san f-fazer...

Ele a olhou surpreso, mas não interferiu. Emocionado e surpreso com o fato que ela realmente confiava nele para tanto, apenas a abraçou mais forte a moça encolhida em seu peito.

Hinata ainda se deixou ser acolhida por alguns momentos enquanto lutava para controlar o choro. Ainda tremula, mas com o choro cessado, ela secou as próprias lágrimas com a manga do casaco e se soltou dele, tentando olhá-lo. Era engraçado aquilo, antes sua ausência de sentimentos era tanta que ela não sorria, não chorava, raramente tinha alguma reação humana era como um robô, uma boneca, agora tudo que fazia era chorar, não sabia se aquela era uma mudança boa, mas só de ser uma mudança já a fazia se sentir mais humana.

Tentando demonstrar seu apoio, Naruto, agarrou uma das mãos de Hinata que lhe respondeu com um sorriso lacrimejoso.

- E-eu estava tocando p-piano na s-sala, - ela começou coma voz tremida – H-hanabi-chan estava graças a Deus tentando ficar s-surda com aqueles fones dela no quarto... – ela começou a respirar muito rápido como se fosse chorar de novo – E-eu os ouvi b-brigando... – quando as lágrimas começaram a cair novamente, as palavras começaram a sair mais rápido num ritmo embolado que Naruto com alguma dificuldade conseguia entender – E-eu segui o som, e vi... – ela soluçou – Ela estava gritando tanto! N-neji-nii-san a jogou no c-chão com m-muita f-f-força... E-ele... – outro soluço – V-virou a cabeça dela daquele jeito h-horrível – ela chorava com força agora, tremendo por inteiro, o loiro teve que ter muito autocontrole para não abraçá-la e pedir que ela parasse com aquilo se doía tanto, mas não ira traí-la daquela forma, sabia o quanto estava custando ter coragem para narrar o que viu, então se contentou em apenas secar as lágrimas que caiam em abundância marcando o rosto bonito - E... E e-ele me viu... Ele m-me viu! E-eu fiquei com t-tanto medo... Tanto m-medo...

Alguma coisa agarrou o coração de Naruto com força, ela a segurou pelos ombros fazendo com que ela o olhasse.

- Ele fez alguma coisa com você depois disso dattebayo?

Ela balançou a cabeça num não mudo, o alívio se espalhou pelo rosto de Naruto enquanto ele voltava a abraçá-la pela cintura. Ainda soluçando ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro.

Ela rezou para que todo aquele choro expurgasse todo o peso em seu coração, que todo o mal que Neji fizera para ela, toda a tortura a qual ele submetera seu cérebro defeituoso perdesse seu efeito como o feitiço quebrado do vilão derrotado de um conto de fadas.

Não era como se ela fosse ficar saudável sem isso, não era como se ela fosse aprender a viver e não simplesmente continuar em sua caminhada em direção a morte, mas aquela cruz, que com certeza era uma das mais pesadas, Hinata não precisava mais carregar.

Naruto a apertou mais forte, murmurou que iria ficar tudo bem. E mais uma vez ela desejou que seu coração fosse capaz de produzir esperança, que ela fosse capaz de se iludir com as palavras dele, com os sonhos dele, com aquele calor incrível que ele emanava e acreditar pelo menos uma vez que havia uma cura, que ela tinha concerto.

"_Eu sei como é querer morrer. Como dói sorrir. Como é tentar se encaixar, mas não conseguir. Como é se machucar por fora, para tentar matar a coisa por dentro."_

_Girl, Interrupted (fragmento) – Susanna Kaysen_

* * *

**N/A: E então, esse é o fim. EU sei que vai ter um monte de gente reclamando desse final, mas eu nunca disse que o Neji era a razão de todos os problemas da Hinata, esse é o final que eu imaginei desde o começo e ele parece bom o bastante para mim, sinto que a fic cumpriu seu propósito.**

**Muuuuuuuuito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui, eu fiquei realmente surpresa e encantada com a quantidade de reviews mesmo que a temática abordada não agrade a muita gente. Fico muito agradecida, mesmo.**

**Até a próxima!**

**Kisu no Kokoro**


	9. Considerações Finais

**Considerações Finais**

Depois de um tempo, com os reviews que recebi, as achei necessárias.

Primeiramente por mais difícil que seja acreditar, para algumas pessoas, eu nunca quis chocar ninguém com essa fic. Mesmo falando de assassinato, cutting e o tal do estupro que vocês cismaram em ver na história e que na realidade nunca existiu, eu deixei bem claro que as relações sexuais eram consensuais quando escrevi que: "Hinata nunca disse não". Por mais horrendo que isso seja.

Quanto ao cutting eu tentei tratá-lo de um modo natural, quase banal, pois era assim que a Hinata o via graças a sua doença, é óbvio que quem não entende o que ela estava passando vai se escandalizar, mas ela não tem mais essas barreiras morais, ela não entende mais que "se cortar é monstruoso" porque pra ela não é, para ela é natural.

E quem ainda se escandaliza com assassinado com o mundo em que vivemos e a TV que assistimos é um baita de um hipócrita.

Houve muitas pessoas que culparam o Neji pela situação da Hinata. No segundo capítulo ela aparece tomando antidepressivos e até mesmo o summary da fic diz que "sua vida sempre foi em tons de cinza", ou seja, Neji não era a causa da doença de Hinata, só um agravante, nessa fic ele é como um vampiro ou um dementador – se você é fã de Harry Potter como eu – do tipo que sua as energias de quem o rodeia, sendo a protagonista tão vulnerável a esse tipo de coisa, é claro que os efeitos nela eram mais visíveis.

Por fim, eu nunca ousei pensar que todos que lessem essa fic iria entendê-la, não estou insultando a inteligência de ninguém ou sua capacidade de compreensão, mas essa história é do tipo que só sentindo na pele pra entender completamente.

Mesmo com todos esses mal entendidos eu fiquei surpresa e encantada por ninguém ter abandonado a fic no primeiro capítulo e por ela ter rendido tantos reviews.

Muito obrigada a todos que me acompanharam até aqui, tomara que esse posfácio que esse tenha esclarecido tudo que eu não tenha conseguido deixar claro na fic.

Um agradecimento especial à Fer-chan e à Yuko-chan que tomaram a pílula vermelha comigo.

**Kisu no Kokoro**


End file.
